Such motor vehicles are known in the art, and exhibit at least one lock, with which the sliding door with the bordering column is connected in the closed state. The safeguard is used to hold the sliding door against the most often very rigid column during a crash. In particular given a shifting cargo or passenger collision, the sliding door is exposed to an outward stress, and high forces are introduced into the lock.
In order to provide support against the especially high forces that arise during a crash, thought has already been given to the idea of connecting the sliding door with the column by means of a second lock. However, this leads to very high manufacturing costs, and also makes closing the sliding door uncomfortable.
At least one object of the invention is to further develop a motor vehicle of the kind mentioned at the outset in such a way that it can be manufactured in an especially cost effective manner, and the sliding door can be comfortably closed. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.